


Exchanging

by orphan_account



Series: Gifts from the Heart [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cheating, Multi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Iron Bull has just discovered he has a son and couldn't be happier, but Krem knows a secret that could ruin everything Bull had come to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exchanging

**Author's Note:**

> The is a continuation to my work "A Welcome Home Present" featuring The Iron Bull and Inquisitor Phoenix Trevelyan. Thanks so much guys! Hope you like it :) And yeah i'm terrible with grammar haha

Exchanging

***  
Phoenix watched from her closet as Bull stared at Archard. 'He knew, of course he knew, but what will he say?' She thought to herself. She let out a slow, shaky breath then stilled as she saw Bull’s masculine hand reach out toward Archard. She clenched her hand even tighter over the door frame as she noticed sweat appearing on Bull’s brow. Suddenly a small arm reach back to Bull. She felt a warm tear slowly trickle down her face as she watched Archard’s little hand wrap around Bull’s pointer finger.  
She wanted to go over and join him, hold her child with Bull beside her, but she couldn’t move; she’d never seen Bull so gentle with anything, even her. She wanted to saver the moment and just watch the bond grow between the two things most important to her. After several minutes of watching Bull gently, ever so gently, caress Archard, she slowly made her way over to Bull.  
The steps over to Bull felt achingly long like she might never quite reach him. He’d been away so, so long, it was hard to believe he was actually here. She’d yearned for him every day, every night for his touch, the feel of his lips, his love and now he was here. Finally she stood before him, his back turned to her. Surely by now he would have sensed her? Yes, she was right. She saw him slowly rise and turn to face her. Her gaze met his and she noticed the softness and love in his eyes.  
“Bull…” she started to say but was cut of by Bull pulling her to him. He kissed her, kissed her with so much ferocity yet so much love. That is when she realised she wasn’t the only one; he too needed her, yearned for her. She embraced his kiss and let him pick her up and bring her to the bed, she let him undress her and much, much more and throughout the night, she adored him; how every so often, he’d remind her of how much he loved and needed her. 

***  
Bull awoke to the sound of soft knocking at the door, he looked to his right to find his Kadan sleeping soundly; he smiled at that. He got up and made his way to the door, his great muscles protesting with every step. When he opened it, he wasn’t surprised to find Krem. “Krem,” he greeted him, “Krem da le crème!” He noticed Krem smirk as he said, “Fun night boss?” Bull let out a quiet laugh and covered his bare crutch.  
“Yes Aclasci; yes it was.” He answered smugly. Krem chuckled and then turned serious, his back straightening and his brows drawing close together, “Chief, I’ve come to discuss the new chargers; some are not as friendly with each other as we expected. What should we do?” Bull sighed and rubbed his brow, “Nothing.” He finally said, “Let them settle it themselves but have healers on standby.” Krem nodded and turned on his heel.Bull ground his teeth, he would have to leave his Kadan early today.

As Bull shut the door, he heard a tired Kadan speak, “His name is Archard.” He turned towards her and felt a smile spread on his face. “It means Hero in my tongue.” She continued, rubbing sleep from her eyes. He made his way towards her and crouched before her, reaching his hand out then caressing his Kadan’s face. He spoke softly, “I like that name.”  
She partly opened her eyes and smiled, “I love you,” she said tiredly. Bull pulled the blankets more over her and kissed her forehead. As he withdrew his lips he whispered against her skin, “I love you too.” He saw her smile and after several moments, fall soundly back to sleep. After that he got up and changed. 

By the time Bull had changing and it was nearly time to leave, he made his way over to Archard and sat at the stool beside the tiny bassinet. He smiled as he watched his son’s little chest rise and fall with every breath. He was incredible, he’d told himself as he felt his eyes water. “This changes everything.” He said under his breath.  
When Bull finally began to rise he heard little sniffs and cries from Archard. Bull, now starting to worry his Kadan might wake up, immediately picked up the baby. “Shhhh,” he cooed as he rocked him, “its ok little fella. The Iron Bull’s here.” Bull then drew his brow together as he realised the awkwardness of his title to the infant; No this was not just anyone, this was his son, and he was his father. Bull cooed again, this time a warm feeling rushed over him, “Its ok, Papa’s here.”

***  
Krem stood at the bottom of the steps that led to the Inquisitor’s quarters. Guilt engulfed him and made his chest ache. 'How could Bull do that?' He thought to himself, 'how could he just lie to the Inquisitor’s face?' The chief had been unfaithful to the Inquisitor during the whole crusade in searching for willing conscripts. He couldn’t shake the image out of his head of his chief with Dalish, kissing, drinking… and worse.  
Krem knew Qunari didn’t have sex for love but still; he knew the chief would know that when humans committed to a relationship with people, they loved them and only them and yet, the chief had just betrayed the Inquisitor.  
“Anger. Guilt. Pain” someone said behind him. Krem jumped as he found the spirit that everyone had come to call ‘Cole’ beside him. Krem took a step back as Cole moved closer to him.  
“I want to help. Please tell me what is wrong.” He whispered, pain and desperation coating his words. Krem gulped, he didn’t know Cole and yet, the way he spoke made Krem feel like he had known him for ages. So, Krem did as Cole bade and told him everything he had seen.


End file.
